Fairy Tales
by brooke2214
Summary: What if Bayley and Sasha's NXT Takeover match didn't end as ceremoniously as it actually did? What if the loss spiraled The Boss into a dark place no one ever imagined she'd be? Rating is just for possible rough language, and I guess violence.
1. Takeover

The Brooklyn crowd basically implodes in cheers after I land face first on the ring floor. My vision is blurry and everything that is my body burns like hell. Did that little girl seriously just pull off a Hurricanrana? On _me_?! I only just manage to catch Bayley celebrating with a fist pump in the corner of the ring. She thinks she has the upper hand. Hah.

I taste something metallic in my mouth, something I am not accustomed to tasting — my own blood. My hand instinctively went to my lips to confirm my woes. She just made me bleed. This _freak_ of a person and _joke_ of a wrestler just made The Boss bleed. I struggle to get back on my feet and I barely pay attention to the scary fact that my knees are buckling beneath me. The second I lay eyes on my opponent, who is wearing a smile on her face that reeks of immaturity and self-satisfaction with her subpar performance. That grin is about to break her face in half.

Why is she smiling? How dare she smile in my match?!

Rage courses through my veins and eliminates all rational thought. I lose my composure for the first time tonight and clench my fists, charging Bayley with pure torture being the only thing that crosses my mind. She's prepared for my attack, she uses my momentum to counter with her prized belly suplex. My body is thrashed to the cold hard floor again, and this time I don't have the strength to get back up. Bayley pounces on me with excitement, lifting my leg as the guy in black and white apparel drops down next to us. It dawns upon me that I'm getting pinned as the referee pounds the floor three times, the Brooklyners eagerly repeating the number of the count each time his hand hits the ring. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" And then the Barclays center erupted.

I am no longer the NXT Women's Champion.

The thought barely even registers. No way I just lost to that amateur. This can't be real. Fairy tales don't have happy endings.

The wear and tear on my body from the match slows down my reflexes, but the reality starts to set in. Followed by absolute shock. I look at Bayley, she's almost as shocked as I am. Her surprise turns into glee and then she's jumping and dancing around the ring as the crowd continues to go nuts for their new champion. The referee walks over to my belt, picks it up, and presents it to Bayley. "That's not yours to touch! That is MY championship!" I try to shout at them, but it appears they don't hear me. My neck hurts like hell. It hurt to incline it and hurts even more to watch Bayley raise the title belt over her head and Brooklyn is cheering their butts off for her. I hate her. She cheated. She had to. She CANNOT beat me clean. It's impossible.

The girl I hate and newly crowned NXT Women's Champion gallops over to me and lifts me to my feet, her arms wrapped underneath mine. Her cheek presses against mine, I realize she's hugging me right now. Are you serious? I want to snap her neck, but I'm so tired and depleted that I just throw my arms over her shoulders, using her body to support me. Her face pulls back so she can get a good look at me, she sees that I'm wincing in pain and comes to the conclusion that the only reason I'm standing up is because she's holding me. "Are you okay?" I examine her expression and I can't read any hostile sarcasm, she's legitimately concerned about my well-being. Tears are still streaming down her face, tears of joy for her victory. Why is she being nice to me? I see my title draped comfortably around her shoulder and I almost faint, collapsing back to the floor. Bayley sort of breaks my fall by catching my head and preventing it from continuing its violent crash course with the ring floor.

Bayley's unnecessary kindness provides the rage I've needed to revitalize my body. I don't need her to be nice to me, I don't want her sympathy. I push her off of me and scramble to my feet. Bayley falls back and clumsily drops the title. I pounce on it like a bloodhound, securing it tightly to my torso as I again clamber to my feet. I hug it close to my torso, my property, my pride, my title.

I glance back at the ramp and see Becky Lynch and Charlotte approaching the ring, both sporting indignant looks on their faces. I don't need this Four Horsewomen bullshit right now, _not one_ of these girls comes even close to being on my level.

My eyes drift back to the ring I stand in, to my adversary. _It kinda seems like she's on your level,_ I think. I look at the girl who just beat me. Bayley is awkwardly holding her elbow at her side, looking down at her shoes, avoiding my eyes. She's embarrassed, I'm stealing "her moment". What a spoiled brat. You don't deserve one. The referee stands next to her, he's shouting something at me. I can't hear a word he's saying, the jeers and boos of the crowd drown his voice way before it reaches my ears.

"Sasha, please give it to her... She won fairly." I turn around, Becky's standing on the ring apron. The look on her face also shows embarrassment. Am I embarassing everyone? Like I actually care what they think.

But I sigh. She's right. Bayley won fair and square. I beckon the ref over and hold out the title for him. He walks over to grab it but when he reaches out I bash him over the head with it, knocking him out cold. Bayley's hands clamp over her mouth in shock, and that's when Charlotte decides she's seen enough. She ducks under the ring rope and charges at me. I swing my belt in an arc at her head but she dodges it. "Just leave me alone!" I shout at Charlotte as she uses the opposite rope to launch herself into a spear that lights me up. My ribs nearly crack as I clutch my stomach, my title flying from my hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Becky pick up the belt and hand it to Bayley. "No," I croak. Flair's daughter shakes her head and gets off of me. The three stand around me in the ring, and I get to my feet as well. They're all staring at me, I ignore Charlotte and Becky and walk straight up to the one who dethroned me. Her pride was gone, she held the title at her side. I look her up and down. "You don't deserve to be champion." I growled at her. Her face fell in front of me as I stepped out of the ring and out of the stadium, Brooklyn booing me as I exited.

 **Taa-Daa! So yeah, this is my first story ever, take it easy on me. Of course criticism is welcomed and appreciated though. Don't you just love Sasha? I don't think this is considered AU, it's just I'm giving an alternate outcome to what happened after their awesome Takeover match and now I'm just going to run a story with it.**

 **So yeah, I'll try to update as often as possible, but I have to know you guys like what I'm writing, so plz like review and stuff.**


	2. Bank Statement

**Author's note: Going to switch to third-person for this chapter. I'll let you guys know in each entry if I change the POV or anything. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **—**

 **Monday Night Raw, after Summerslam and NXT Takeover**

 **Backstage**

"What was it like?"

Those four words broke what was an awkward silence between two former NXT Champions, both now call-ups to the main roster. Emphatically chewing his gum and sitting across from the owner of the question was Kevin Owens. He paused from taping his wrist and looked up at the inquisitor, eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" The tone of his voice suggested he knew exactly what Sasha was talking about.

Banks rolled her eyes. "Finn Balor. Beast in the East. You lost your title," she leaned forward. "How am I supposed to cope with it? How... how did you?" Kevin's constantly arrogant facial expression fell for the briefest of moments at the mention of his loss to The Demon. He lost again the past Saturday in a rematch with Balor.

Owens regained his composure and snorted. "It's only an _NXT_ championship." His eyes flickered to one of the television screens that lined the backstage hallway. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose were squaring off with Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. Sasha looked down at the floor, depressed and feeling unanswered. Owens saw the motion out of the corner of his eye, and snuck a glance at her. Seeing the hurt on her face, his mood softened. He decided to be honest with her. "Alright, it sucked. I didn't get over it for a bit. I channeled my frustration into wrestling on Raw and Smackdown until I got my rematch. I blame my loss on that, the main roster took up my time and energy." Sasha looked up at him. "The worst part is that I KNOW that—" "You're better than the person who beat you." The Boss cut in, and Owens nodded. "Exactly." Banks could appreciate Kevin's brutal honesty, as long as he was being. There was nothing one could positively draw out of losing a title.

Sasha looked up at one of the TV's, which was advertising Team PCB for a Miz TV segment, coming up next. "I have to go." Sasha stood up and started walking towards the locker room. She and Team B.A.D. had some plans for crashing that segment. Banks looked back at Owens before exiting. "It was nice talking to you." He merely nodded, obnoxiously chewing his gum. Sasha blew hair out of her face and semi-shrugged to herself. _At least I got him to be sort of nice for a minute._

 _*10 minutes later, Miz TV*_

Charlotte was cut off in the middle of a rant on the Miz when Team Bella's music hit on the titantron. Nikki came down the ramp holding the Diva's Champion belt, flanked by Alicia Fox and her sister, Brie.

Nikki trash-talked all three members of the team that walked out of their three-way tag team elimination match at Summerslam victorious. The Miz tried to contain them, but was unsuccessful, and an all-out brawl broke out between the two teams in the center of the ring. As the brawl ensued, an unimpressed crowd started chanting her name. "We want Sasha! We want Sasha!" chants rang through the Barclays Center.

Their wish was granted. Team B.A.D.'s music hit, and they walked down the ramp, Sasha holding a microphone. The crowd went wild, glad they finally got what they wanted. The fighting in the ring stopped in confusion. Sasha laughed, Naomi and Tamina joined in. The Boss raised the microphone to her lips. "Oh, WOW. Now this is _boring_ at its finest." Pop. "I'm not going to blame Team PCB completely. This isn't all their fault. The Diva's Revolution was started because of The Bellas, because of their 'dominance' or whatever. Me? I think it's just a cover up by the company for trying to erase AJ Lee's title reign record," the crowd popped again, probably for the mention of AJ. Sasha stepped into the ring before continuing, "Otherwise the talentless, artificial, plastic, expendable, _wannabe Kardashian_ in front of me wouldn't still be holding the Diva's title." The crowd went crazy. Nikki started trying to yell things at her, and then she raised the title over her head like an idiot. "Yeah, that title. The one that you've defended like... twice? See, things like that are why this division was getting stale before I showed up. You should take a few pointers from your boyfriend and hold a weekly open challenge. I mean, after all, the guy is the only reason you're relevant. Thank goodness he saved your 'wrestling career'," Sasha paused and tried to stifle a laugh when she uttered those words. "Thank goodness he saved that career because modeling was certainly never going to take you back."

Banks let the crowd go absolutely berserk for almost half a minute, before turning to Team PCB. "Now for the Submission Sorority." Her team snickered at the mention of the former title for Team PCB. Sasha opened her mouth to continue verbally destroying the rest of the Diva's but was cut off by Nikki Bella, who had scrambled around to find a microphone. "Is this thing on? Is this—" she knocked the microphone with her fist, realizing that it was working. She was obviously furious and when she started speaking was borderline yelling into the microphone. "Poor Sasha. Look around you! We're still in Brooklyn, sweetheart. Gotten over the weekend yet? Not only did team 'Ratchet' get embarrassed at Summerslam this weekend, but you also lost your NXT title to Bayley. How can someone who isn't even a developmental brand champion beat the _real deal_?" Nikki walked closer to Sasha, knowing she'd struck a nerve. "So is this the same ring? Did you get pinned right h—" A right hook from Sasha stopped Bella in her tracks, knocking her to the ground. Brie came to help, but a super kick from Tamina knocked her out cold. Alicia followed suit but was tossed out of the ring by Naomi. Sasha worked Nikki in the corner with a series of vicious, angry kicks before the Divas' champion managed to roll out of the ring.

Banks turned to Charlotte, Becky, and Paige. Sasha's anger was clear, the loss to Bayley haunting her and influencing her actions. Charlotte stepped forward, meeting Sasha in the middle of the ring. Blood boiling, Sasha shoved Flair's daughter into her teammates. "It's not your turn yet," she spoke with an icy tone of voice that Charlotte had never heard before. The Boss signaled to Nikki's crawling body on the outside of the ring. Her teammates understood and grabbed the longest reigning champ bringing her towards the commentary team. Sasha pointed at Charlotte, a grin on her face as the three members of team B.A.D. lifted up Nikki onto their shoulders, hoisting her in the air. "No, no, no!" Nikki pleaded as the crowd jumped to their feet in excitement. Nikki's assailants came together to put the champion through the announce table with a dangerous triple powerbomb. "Oh my God!" Michael Cole shouted in disbelief. The audience was going wild, expressing their appreciation with Daniel Bryan patented "Yes!" chants. Sasha looked down at a seemingly lifeless Nikki beneath her, a smirk curling at her lips.

Three paramedics ran out with a stretcher as soon as they could. Brie was still unconscious in the ring, and Alicia was laying facedown next to the ring apron. Sasha watched Nikki get carried out to backstage, team PCB standing tall, taunting at them in the ring.

"This is my house!" Paige yelled, walking to the ropes and shaking them furiously, eager for action. Charlotte returned a favor from earlier and pointed a finger at Sasha. Team BAD waved them off, walking to the ramp enjoying themselves. The Boss wasn't so happy, though. She balled her fists and stared down Charlotte, angry at her for embarrassing her at Takeover. The "genetically superior" superstar was also upset with Sasha, angry at her because she embarrassed Bayley and was a sore loser.

Sasha mouthed "Soon," to Charlotte while moonwalking towards backstage. She waved a cheering Brooklyn crowd goodbye. They got backstage, and Naomi and Tamina were laughing and joking about something but Banks wasn't listening, she was distant; stressed. She'd made a statement tonight, that was certain. But Bayley was still the proud, undisputed NXT Women's champion. "Go on ahead, girls, I need time to think for a little bit." She gave Tamina and Naomi hugs before they ran off to somewhere.

Sasha remembered slamming Nikki through a table and smiled, regaining confidence in her skills. Bayley would not know what's coming. _There's a reason I'm on Raw and Smackdown and she's not,_ Sasha thought to herself. She hoped her beat down of Nikki plus the fact she already holds a clean submission win over her would earn her a Diva's title shot. She could dig holding the only two available women's wrestling titles in the WWE.

"Who do you think you are?" A voice came from behind her. Sasha turned around to find herself looking up into the eyes of the chairman's daughter, Stephanie McMahon. Sasha hooked her red, curly locks behind her ear, giggling. "Sasha Banks. Why are you wasting my time with stupid questions?" Stephanie grit her teeth, "You have no idea who you're talking to. I can end your short and uneventful career in an instant. You're in no position to be pulling stunts like that on NXT pay-per-views and now MY Monday Night Raw. You need to —" "Stop talking. I've accomplised more in a year than you did your whole career, ' _Steph'._ You're in no position to tell me what to do," Sasha cut off the McMahon fearlessly. "Remember who the real Boss is," Sasha said, jabbing her own thumb at her chest before starting to walk away. "And tell Hunter I said hey!" She added before leaving her fuming superior's vision.


End file.
